Bad Man, Good Man
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A man named Caesar Cipher comes to talk to the Grim Reaper and just ask him questions. But what if this man is secretly someone else?
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Bigger than yours' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Dead Man's Bowling

"This is my house…" Claudette said as she leads the Grim Reaper into her home. He looked around and scoffed. He'd seen better…

"Can I go now?" He said in an aggravated tone.

"Not yet. You are our friend. And as such, you'll play with us."

"Play? And what does that entail?" He folded his arms and he made a pose. Claudette looked at him and laughed.

"Are you undead, Mr. Reaper?"

"Yes. All Grim Reapers are undead, no matter how they look."

"So, you can take off your limbs, organs, orifices?"

He nodded. Claudette tented her fingers. "Excellent…"

The next scene was of the front part of Claudette's house. We see a zoomed in shot of the reaper's head. He looks annoyed. Then we see a pair of hands on his head.

The shot expands to Claudette holding the disembodied head of the reaper. Saul was over on the other side places the various body parts and organs in a triangle of the grim reaper.

"Ready?!" Saul exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…" Claudette said so sure in herself.

"This is stupid!" Death said. "I mean first off, I'm probably sure you haven't bowled in your life, and second, don't grab my head like that!"

"Quit complaining." Claudette said as she swung her arm back, took a few steps, and perfectly rolled the head into the body parts.

She got most of them except the one on the left and right of the last row.

"HA! Seven-ten split! You suck!" Death taunted. Claudette growled. She noticed that his leg was on the right.

She went over to it and kicked it right in the shin. Death screamed in pain as Saul laughed. "Shut up!" We then see death putting himself together now.

First his legs went together, then his waist, and then his torso. The arms climbed up the pants legs and attached itself to the sockets. The body opened its chest to reveal organs.

The body picked up and dust off the organs used in the game. It then closed the chest cavity. All that was left was the head. The body picked up the head and twisted it on.

"Ahh… that's much better…" He said with a sigh and a thick Jamaican accent. "Can we stop now?"

"In a moment. First, meet my family."

"*Sigh* You're not making this easy are you?"

"This is the simplest thing ever."

They then started to walk to where her parents were. Death sighed as Claudette looked at him rubbing his temple. She then asked him a question.

"Could we call you Grim?"

"Why?" He looked at her in confusion.

"It's better and shorter then calling you Mr. Reaper or Death or even the Grim Reaper."

"Sure… why not?" He said with a dejected sigh. They then continued to walk through the street.


	3. I Promise

The trio walked down the street and they were getting weird stares from people. Everyone stepped back and were shocked to see Death walking with these two kids. Grim felt a little self-conscious about all this.

"How much longer?" He asked.

"Right here." She said. Humphrey, Kate and Wayne just looked in confusion at this person.

They looked at Death and he looked at them. This felt so awkward that it should be asking itself out to prom. Death waved at them and they waved back.

"Guys, meet our eternal friend slave, the Grim Reaper." Claudette presented him.

"Oh, how…. Nice…. Claudette, um… how did he become your friend?"

"These little brats beat me at a limbo game…" Grim folded his arms and said in a deadpan voice.

"Well, that's a severe detriment to your career, ain't it?" Humphrey joked.

Grim looked at him and growled. How he loathed these people. But, it was only until they die, so I guess a plus?

Then we see a shot of white shoes and pant legs walking down the street. The camera zooms up and we see a person in a black and white striped jacket with a red button-down shirt and he has a bowler hat with yellow hair.

He was an elderly man who held a walking cane and he hummed a dark tune. He tipped his hat at a woman and she smiled at him. He then came across the gang talking to Grim. The man stopped.

He recognized the reaper from a mile away. This was his moment. If he needed anything, he needed to do it now. He then walked towards the reaper and tapped him on the shoulder.

Grim turned and saw him. The man waved for him to come to a private place. Grim started to walk with him and they went to a different area. The man started to talk. He spoke in a southern accent.

"You don't know me, but I'm familiar with your work."

"I think everyone is. What's your point?"

The man's smile dissipated as he pointed a finger at Grim. "You don't know me, do you?"

"You look like someone my partner talked about but I can't say I do know you. Who are you?"

The man took off his hat which in a strange twist was connected to his hair, so when he took off his hat, his yellow hair came off. He revealed gray hair slicked back.

Grim finally knew who he was. He looked left and right and behind him as he wanted no one to see him. He then looked at the man.

"You died. I know. My partner saw you in Hell after the whole…. Ya'know."

"I have my ways of cheating your kind. But that's not why I'm here. I need your help."

"You think I'll help you?" He folded his arms as the man put back his hair and hat. "You made it so everyone died. You know how much work that is for me?"

"You built your life on death! There's even a day named after you!" The man raised his voice as Grim tried to shush him. He looked both ways again and he looked at him.

"How did you get here?"

"That's a story for the ages." Grim then grabbed him by the jacket and shook him.

"TELL ME!" The man then pushed him off and wiped his jacket.

"I'll tell you… but if we see me again, you have to call me by my new name around people until I can make sure my plan is done."

Grim shook his head. "Good. My name is Caesar Cipher. And only you can call me by my old name when we're alone."

"I promise…"

"You promise what?"

Grim swallowed and he was afraid of what might happen. He was scared! Death! The forces of life and death. He then said it with a quiver in his Jamaican accent.

"I promise, Mr. Gray Mann."


	4. The Devil's Chant

"Do I know you?" Saul asked the elderly man. Gray fumbled a bit.

"Um…well…uh…. No, you don't know me. Why should you? I remind you of someone?"

"Yes… like a villain." Grim then started to push him away from Gray.

"Come on. We don't want to bother this man." Saul stopped looking at him and started to walk away.

He went to Claudette and started to push her to a private place, away from the adults. He wanted to ask her a question. And this was very serious.

"What is it now Saul? You get that piece of chicken out of your teeth?"

"What? No, no…. I mean yeah, of course, but that's not the point... remember the villains we defeated when we were kids and wolves?"

"Let's see… there was that bomb scare, that bat incident, the dream-lord…"

"No… I mean from the robot war?"

"You mean Gray Mann?" Saul nodded. "I remember that. What about it?"

"I just wanted to know if you remember…"

Claudette gave him a strange look. She then scoffed and laughed. "You are one strange boy…"

Saul chuckled as she left him to stand there with his thoughts. His smile went away as he looked behind him to the man he just saw.

Later that night, Saul was in his home with Hutch as they were getting ready for bed. Hutch said goodnight to his son and Saul said the same. He wore his usually pajamas and he slumped in bed.

He then fell to sleep instantly. Normally he would dream about one thing…. Claudette. He fantasized about her a lot.

Then something happened in his dreams that truly scarred him. He was dreaming about him talking to Claudette and laughing with her. Oh God how he loved her. Then when he looked away and went back to turn to Claudette, he saw it.

He saw that he was in a tank. Not like those army tanks or anything. It was the tank that they saw during the robot war. He was scared. He didn't know what to do.

Then he saw the tank was empty and dark. A light turned on in one of the four corners. It was of Aaron, his father, touching paws with another Aaron and there were sparks around them and Nigel was there on the floor dead and the Devil was in the middle of the spark.

That light shut off and the other corner turned on lights. He turned and saw the Devil dying as he was in a glitch and morphing into different abominations as Humphrey stood in front of him. The Devil was chanting something but Saul couldn't make it out.

The light shut off and the third corner lights turned on. He saw a man holding a book with a paw print on it and he was over many people begging for mercy and one of those people was Claudette. He heard chanting from the man and saw Grim next to him.

The light shut off and the final one turned on. It was of Saul in a graveyard wearing black with others wearing black and Saul was being handed Claudette's vortex manipulator.

The light shut off and he was in a dark room with birds picking at him and he felt these birds really picking at him as he tried to swat them away. All he heard was these many phrases.

 _ **666 fo kram htiw tsaeb eht raef ,xim t'nod SIDRAT dna acirodnap ehT**_

 _ **!nruter ot emoc lliw tsap eht taht rewop tneicna eht ekovni I .nrub ot emoc sah emit ym ,ltoloxA**_

 _ **.erol tneicna ni dlot sa ,nwad litnu ksud morf eid lliw retcarahc a does;ti ,sterces eht lla sdloh lanruoj ehT .erom ecno egnulp lliw ssenkrad dna gnimoc eb lliw stobor eht neht ,gnihton su thguat tsap eht fI .deed eht od lliw eno taht wonk lliw ynam dna ,deedni eno gnitnuah a si tsap ehT**_

"AHHHHH!" Saul screamed as he woke from his sleep. He looked around and saw he was in his room.


	5. Forwarning

Hutch ran to Saul's room and he panted as he opened the door. "What's going on in here?!"

"I'm sorry…." Saul's voice trembled. "I-I-I-I had a nightmare…"

Hutch went over to Saul and comforted him. "It's fine… just go back to sleep."

Hutch sighed as he left the room. He closed the door and Saul tried to go back to sleep. He couldn't though as the dream he had was so horrific that he couldn't think straight.

Morning came and Saul looked terrible. He hadn't slept since that nightmare. He went downstairs and started to eat the food that Hutch made for him.

Hutch heard a knock at the door. He went to it and saw it was Claudette. "Oh hi…"

"I would like to see Saul now." She said in a more demanding voice than asking.

"Ok…" Hutch said as he let her in. she went to the kitchen where Saul was and sat in the chair next to him. Saul looked drowsy. Claudette then spoke up.

"Hey!" She said as she scared him half to death. Saul woke up and looked around and saw it was only Claudette.

"Oh, man. It's just you… When did you come in?"

"That doesn't matter. Wanna torture the Grim Reaper?"

Saul wiped the crud from his eyes and shook his head to stay awake. "Fine. Is he at your house?"

"Yes… he won't know what hit him." She then looked at him. "You don't look to hot. You good?"

"I'm fine… just didn't sleep that well…"

"Oh, well take a shower and we'll go play with Grim." She hoped off the chair and she left the place.

Saul saw her leave. All he could do was get ready for the day. But…he had to do something. He vividly remembered the phrases he heard in his dream. He took a pen and paper.

He started to write down what he thought the phrases said. He stayed there writing and he did his best to find out what these phrases mean…. Even if it killed someone he loved.

 _ **Wkh Sdqgrulfd dqg WDUGLV grq'w pla, ihdu wkh ehdvw zlwk pdun ri 666**_


	6. AN

_**A/N:**_ Due to miscalculation, this does not have a fifth or in the case a sixth chapter. I'll make it up by voting for Donald Trump, the one true savior…. Aside from Xenu. So I hope this helps you in your future endeavors.


End file.
